vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magicaloid 44
Summary Makoto Andou is a magical girl in Arc 1. She is a young girl who lives on the streets after running away from home due to not putting any effort at school and her parents reprimanding her. She is selfish, a money-glutton, and has an eye for business, knowing exactly how to manipulate others. She also doesn't care much about the lives of others, except other homeless people. When she becomes a real magical girl by playing Magical Girl Raising Project as Magicaloid 44, she is mentored by Calamity Mary whom she is cautious of and sometimes partnered with Sister Nana. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C normally, Varies between 8-C and 8-A depending on the daily item received Name: Makoto Andou, Magicaloid 44 Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Human, Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (should be higher than Snow White, as Magicaloid is a robot and her body contains many futuristic aspects that boost her senses considerably), Flight via jetpack boosters, Item Summoning, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: At least Building level normally (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings and can damage each other), Varies between Building level and Multi-City Block level depending on the daily item received (Severely harmed Hardgore Alice. Calamity Mary describes Magicaloid as some days as strong as Weiss Winterprison, and others as weak as Sister Nana) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Building Class normally, Varies between Building Class and Multi-City Block Class depending on the daily item received Durability: Likely Large Building level (Her body is made of magically reinforced alloy that makes it far harder than a regular magical girl's defenses, though not durable enough to withstand attacks from Hardgore Alice), can go up to Multi-City Block level depending on the daily item received Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep). Range: Varied depending on item received Standard Equipment: None at start. She gets a random futuristic item each day. Intelligence: Magicaloid 44 is decently smart, and can be very manipulative and shrewd. Due to her poor and difficult lifestyle, no fighting method is too dirty for her Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 3/5 *'Durability:' 4/5 *'Agility:' 3/5 *'Intelligence:' 3/5 *'Mental Strength:' 4/5 *'Magic Experience:' 2/5 *'Self-assertion:' 3/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 2/5 *'Magical Potential:' 5/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 5/5 Futuristic Tool Summoning: Magicaloid 44's magic allows her to randomly pick one of 444,444,444 futuristic tools from her pack and automatically become proficient with it. The tools that she picks are completely randomized, and not even she knows what she will get that day. The tools can be either extremely useful (like an invisible weapon) or completely useless in combat (a notebook that tells you how to be polite in each language). Additionally, she may only acquire one tool per day. After a day has passed, the previous day's tools will no longer work, and will break down. Some useful tools that she has come across: *A hardly visible sharp thread that can slice through anything *A pair of earrings that amplify the holder’s magical power *A ray gun that is extremely powerful against magical creatures *An item that protects your emotions from being influenced by potential emotion manipulators *An item that protects your memories from being taken away *A magic broom that can enhance a vehicle's performance just by attaching the broom to it As the number of possible items is so huge, it’s impossible to know of all the possibilities. Gallery File:MGRP - Magicaloid 3.jpg|Makoto's human and magical girl forms Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Robots Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8